The present technology relates to a light source device and a display capable of achieving stereoscopic vision by a parallax barrier system.
In related art, as one of stereoscopic display systems which are allowed to achieve stereoscopic vision with naked eyes without wearing special glasses, a parallax barrier system stereoscopic display is known. FIG. 14 illustrates a typical configuration example of the parallax barrier system stereoscopic display. In the stereoscopic display, a parallax barrier 101 is disposed to face a front surface of a two-dimensional display panel 102. In a typical configuration of the parallax barrier 101, shielding sections 111 shielding display image light from the two-dimensional display panel 102 and stripe-shaped opening sections (slit sections) 112 allowing the display image light to pass therethrough are alternately arranged in a horizontal direction.
An image based on three-dimensional image data is displayed on the two-dimensional display panel 102. For example, a plurality of parallax images including different parallax information, respectively, are prepared as three-dimensional image data, and each of the parallax images are separated into, for example, a plurality of stripe-shaped separated images extending in a vertical direction. Then, the separated images of the plurality of parallax images are alternately arranged in a horizontal direction to produce a composite image including a plurality of stripe-shaped parallax images in one screen, and the composite image is displayed on the two-dimensional display panel 102. In the case of the parallax barrier system, the composite image displayed on the two-dimensional display panel 102 is viewed through the parallax barrier 101. When the widths of the separated images to be displayed, a slit width in the parallax barrier 101, and the like are appropriately set, in the case where a viewer watches the stereoscopic display from a predetermined position and a predetermined direction, light rays from different parallax images are allowed to enter into left and right eyes 10L and 10R of the viewer, respectively, through the slit sections 112. Thus, when the viewer watches the stereoscopic display from a predetermined position and a predetermined direction, a stereoscopic image is perceived. To achieve stereoscopic vision, it is necessary for the left and right eyes 10L and 10R to view different parallax images, respectively, so two or more parallax images, that is, an image for left eye and an image for right eye are necessary. In the case where three or more parallax images are used, multi-view vision is achievable. When more parallax images are used, stereoscopic vision in response to changes in viewing position of the viewer is achievable. In other words, motion parallax is obtained.
In the configuration example in FIG. 14, the parallax barrier 101 is disposed in front of the two-dimensional display panel 102. For example, in the case where a transparent liquid crystal display panel is used, the parallax barrier 101 may be disposed behind the two-dimensional display panel 102 (refer to FIG. 10 in Japanese Patent No. 3565391 and FIG. 3 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-187823). In this case, when the parallax barrier 101 is disposed between the transmissive liquid crystal display panel and a backlight, stereoscopic display is allowed to be performed based on the same principle as that in the configuration example in FIG. 14.